Faith and Fate
by itshardlove
Summary: Cappie left Casey 11 years ago to pursue a dream. Without him knowing, he left her with two things: his heart and a daughter.
1. Prologue

**Faith and Fate**

**A/N: **The sequel to my first story: I Never Knew It Was You. I suggest you read that first :)

_Prologue_

Casey Cartwright was sitting on her bed, typing away on her laptop. She was writing her first novel. She was four months into her pregnancy and still working as an intern for The New York Times. She knew that the pay would not be sufficient to raise a child as well as take care of herself. After all, she was doing this alone, all alone.

Ashleigh had offered to help her, of course, but she refused her friend's gesture. She knew that she could do this herself. She got herself into this mess, and she could definitely survive it.

Casey's parents weren't as understanding as Ashleigh though. It took her mother a week before she called Casey back again, and until now, she still couldn't get sentences out of her father. When they asked her who the father was, she told them that she didn't know and that infuriated them more.

That was a lie, of course. There was only one boy she had slept with towards the end of the school year. It was Cappie. Ashleigh was well aware of her roommate/ best friend's short- lived relationship with Casey's ex- boyfriend. She was the only one who knew. Not even Casey's brother, Rusty had any idea.

Why didn't she just write to Cappie explaining to him everything?

She had thought about it time and time again. By the time she had found out she was pregnant with his child, he was half way around the world, and she knew that this was not what he wanted. The whole point of their break up was because Cappie explained to her perfectly that all he wanted to do was be with his parents who had neglected him most of his life.

Casey had signed off on that decision and was sticking to it. She could raise her baby alone. She didn't need Cappie, and she didn't need to let him know about it.

She typed the first line of her soon to be best seller: I am immune to emotion.

_**

* * *

11 years later**_

"Mom, where's my knapsack?" a blonde, blue- eyed girl called out

"On the kitchen counter with your lunch" Casey shouted back.

"Got it, thanks mom" Casey emerged from her room in a pink sweater and white Capri pants

"Honestly Catlin, you are always such a mess in the morning" Casey laughed at her 10 year old daughter

"I know, I know. My alarm didn't go off again" Catlin was checking her bag if she had left anything.

"Everything's there honey. Oh, here's your excuse letter for being absent yesterday" Catlin took it from her mom's hands and hugged her

"Thank you mom, I really don't know what I'd do without you" she kissed her mom's cheek and was heading out the door

"Catlin! Come back here and have something for breakfast"

She ran back inside the house, grabbed a piece of toast and was out the door with a "Bye mom"

Yes, Catlin Cartwright was a mess, but her mother loved her just the way she was. She kind of reminded Casey of where her other half had come from.

"Good morning sweetheart" a dark haired man in a coat and tie greeted as he entered the kitchen, pecking Casey on the cheek.

It was Casey's husband for 5 years. His name was Jack Thompson. He had been Casey's publisher back then. Jack was a good man. He knew about Casey's past and accepted her for who she was. He also loved Catlin as his own.

"Good morning" Casey chirped. Everything in her life was going perfectly. She was now the published author of two books, one of which was a best seller. She lived with her businessman of a husband and her charming little girl. Yes, Casey thought as she made herself a cup of coffee, life couldn't be sweeter.

"Uh Casey?" Jack called her attention. He was holding an envelope

"This is for you"

Casey took the white envelope, harmless enough.

She opened it.

It was from her college, Cyprus Rhodes University.

They were having a reunion.

"We're having a reunion in a month" Casey squeaked

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Jack, you know the story. I've been avoiding all the ZBZ holidays because I don't want to face that life anymore. And now, they're throwing a reunion. Do you think I should attend?" she was nervous. It was true that she was avoiding everyone from college except Ashleigh and Rusty, of course.

At first she didn't want everyone knowing she had a daughter, because there would have to be a lot of explaining to do. She didn't want to face Rebecca and Frannie. She didn't want to face anyone, especially someone that had any connection to Catlin's father.

They were never really given the opportunity to see each other again, until now.

"It's really up to you," Jack checked his watch, "I really need to go now Case. Let me know if you want to go. I can accompany you" he kissed her forehead and headed out the door.

Well, did she want to go?


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 1: The Reunion

_Chapter 1: The Reunion_

It was the night of the reunion and Casey was going. Ashleigh convinced her that she had been hiding for too long. All the things that she had been dreading were possibly long gone by now, and she would never know until she took a step back into her past and checked.

Besides, with Jack by her side, what was the worst thing that could happen?

Casey opted for a turquoise colored dress, pearls around her neck and on her ears. The tennis bracelet that was usually on her wrist for the first five years after graduation was long forgotten in her jewelry box. Having it on, she felt would be as bad as cheating on Jack.

* * *

The Thompson couple entered the ballroom of the Grandeur Hotel in New York City. It was only a train away from Connecticut, where they were staying, but they decided to drive down with Catlin and stay at the hotel for the night.

If Casey was nervous at the moment, the smile she had on didn't show it one bit.

"Casey, Jack, you made it" Ashleigh greeted them. A feeling of relief spread over Casey. She was thankful that her best friend was the first person she saw. At least if anyone came along, Ashleigh was bound to warn her.

Ashleigh kissed them both on the cheek.

"Where's Lewis?" Jack was referring to Ashleigh's husband of four years. He and Jack got along exceptionally.

"Oh, he's at the bar getting a drink. If you want you can go find him"

Jack laughed. "That's my cue. You girls just find me if you need anything. Especially you, sweetie" he gave Casey a reassuring smile before heading towards the bar to the east of the room. He knew that his wife was frantic about seeing her old schoolmates and wanted to be there to support her all the way.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little sister Casey Cartwright" Frannie was making her way towards them, a martini glass in hand.

"Who was that hot brunette you were with Case?" Frannie leaned over and gave Casey a hug. It seemed like all the tension between them was lost along the years. Ashleigh was right, everything was fine now.

"Hi Frannie, that was my husband Jack, you should meet him" Casey smiled back at her genuinely

"Oh, I'm not surprised I didn't get an invite to the wedding. I guess I deserve that after the way I treated you, our last years together" Frannie was apologetic.

"It's all in the past now. Besides, I know you've been through a rough time"

"Oh, I'll just leave you two alone to your catching up. I haven't said hi to Betsy yet" Ashleigh interrupted

"Ok, see you later Ash" the two other girls said in unison, and they made their way to an empty table.

* * *

Casey had no idea what was going on with everything from her past. Ashleigh of course, was up to date with everything because she had been showing up at ZBZ meetings. Every time the best friends saw each other, Casey would keep dodging the news about their sisters. She really didn't want to be involved in their lives in any way, even as a mere spectator.

Years after graduation, Evan left Frannie for none other than another ZBZ sister junior to them, Rebecca Logan. His parents thought that it would be better for his career. Besides, Frannie had failed her board exam the first time around, making her more of a liability than and asset to his upcoming campaign.

Evan was now the senator of the State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations and was married to Rebecca Logan- Chambers. They had two sons, a four year old, and a three year old.

Frannie was now working for a hospital somewhere in Seattle with an off again- on again boyfriend.

For a moment, everything seemed alright in every part of her life. It was like the past and present were finally one. She had nothing to fear in her past anymore. The feud between her and Frannie had dissolved into nothing but funny memories. She and Rebecca were ok as well. She didn't care if Rebecca ended up marrying her ex- boyfriend. Everything was in the past as it should have been. Somewhere in the midst of the evening, Rebecca had even taken to calling her "big sis" again, just like old times without the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

* * *

She had gotten to speak to Evan as well, congratulating him on his campaign and on his marriage.

"I'm so proud of you for winning the elections! I must say, at first I was surprised when I saw Rebecca with you in the front cover of Time magazine" Casey told him

"I remember that one. Yeah, well, life is certainly funny. How about you? I heard you brought your husband with you" Evan was curious how this best- selling author turned out

"Yeah, Jack. He's somewhere with Lewis, Ashleigh's husband"

"I met Lewis, great guy, an engineer, right? So, do you and Jack have any children?"

"I have one girl. Her name is Catlin" this was it, the topic she didn't want to talk about, not that she wasn't proud of her little girl. Catlin was the person she loved with all her heart she just didn't want any questions.

"I'm sure she's beautiful, Case. How old is she? Maybe she can meet my boys"

"Oh, she's ten" Casey said casually taking a sip from her Cosmopolitan

Evan looked at her quizzically.

"Ten? You two didn't waste any time at all, did you? Becks did say that you haven't been attending ZBZ meetings for the past years. Is that why?"

"In a way… Only, she's not Jack's daughter-," Casey wanted to explain but she was saved by the music coming to a halt, or so she thought.

The music stopped and a spotlight shone on the entrance door.

There he was, dressed head to foot in Armani, Cappie.

"He never fails to make an entrance, that one" Evan laughed

"What do you mean?" Casey couldn't take her eyes away from the man under the spotlight. People were now coming up to him, saying hi, and probably reminiscing about the good all days. The music had started back up.

"You haven't heard? He inherited his grandfather's fortune last year. His parents are still somewhere in South Africa, but he decided to stay in civilization this time. Our family has been doing business with him for the last six months so we've basically restored our friendship" Evan finished his scotch

"Really, he's back for good?"

"Yeah, this whole hotel's his. He offered to sponsor this whole reunion, but we didn't let him of course. 50/50, he and I split it."

"Evan, darling, Cappie's looking for you" Rebecca said as she came up to them

"Excuse me Case. I have to see a man about beer pong"

He was here, he was really here. And if Evan's information was correct, he was staying for good.

"Are you ok?" Jack put an arm around Casey's waist

"I'm not sure" Casey told him truthfully

"What's wrong, Case? College still like it was back in the old days?"

"It's not that. It's- It's him" Casey looked towards Cappie's direction.

He was talking to Evan, and it seemed like they were talking about her. Cappie looked towards her direction, and their eyes met.

"Yeah, I heard people near me talking about him when he entered the door. Mr. C, they called him. Quite an entrance" Jack laughed.

"Jack, that's him. He's Catlin's father."

This got Jack to stop laughing. It was not funny at all. It even kind of hurt. This was him, the man that left his beautiful wife alone in the world, with no one to fend for herself and an unborn child. He was here, dressed in the best clothes money could buy, when he didn't even bother to support his child.

"He doesn't know, Jack, remember that" there was a hint of concern in her voice as she responded to her husband's thoughts.

"Are you going to talk to him?" he asked more aggressively than he meant to sound

"I don't know. Let's just wait and see, ok?"

Ashleigh and Lewis came over to where they were seated and talked for a while until the girls announced that they had to go to the bathroom.

"Case, I didn't want to mention anything in front of Jack, I saw that he looked kind of upset before we joined you" Ashleigh pointed out

"He was kind of. Thanks for the save Ash, you're still the best"

"I know, I know. Was it about Cappie?"

"Yes" Casey said quietly, as she rummaged through her purse pretending to look for something. In truth, she couldn't think straight, not since she saw _him_ come in.

"I bet he saw it too, you know" Ashleigh ignored her friend's weird demeanor. She knew it was normal Casey behavior when it involved Cappie.

"Saw what?"

"The Cappie look" Ashleigh laughed

"Oh shut up, Ash" Casey gave her a playful shove and went out the door followed by her best friend. She had barely gotten out when someone pulled her. The next thing Casey knew, she was staring into familiar blue eyes. They were something she saw almost everyday on her daughter.

"Cappie, what are you doing?" she didn't mean to sound upset at all, but she was

"Cappie?" Ashleigh just laughed and walked away from the bathroom

"What are you doing?" Casey asked again

"Case, it's you. It's really you." He hugged her

"Yeah Cap, it's me. You look like you've seen a ghost. I'm not the one who had gone missing for over a decade" she couldn't help but laugh at his weird behavior. She was back with that same warm feeling she had felt ten years ago. It was different when she was in her arms, she felt safe.

He let her go, and took a good look.

"God, you're still beautiful. Which reminds me, at the end of the night, we're crowning the most beautiful girl in the room, I just had to come and get you."

She laughed again

"No we're not"

"Well, we could" he smiled at her

"Casey" a voice came from behind Casey, it was Jack.


	3. The Interrogation

Chapter 2: The Interrogation

Chapter 2: The Interrogation

Casey was startled. She turned around to find her husband standing behind her with a quizzical expression.

"Casey?" he repeated

Cappie answered for her.

"Hi there, you must be Jack. I'm Cappie" he said moving forward and sticking out his hand

Jack took it politely.

"Yeah, I've heard. I want to speak to my wife for a while" Jack's tone was polite but unfriendly.

"By all means," then he turned to Casey kissing her hand, "very glad to see you again milady" with his classic Cappie move, he bowed down and left leaving a shocked Casey to her husband.

"What's the meaning of this Case? You pretended to go to the bathroom just so you could speak to him, didn't you?" this snapped Casey out of her short trance

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Or has your hearing been clouded by the sound of his voice?" Casey had never _ever_ seen Jack like this. He had always been the sweet and secure kind of guy. He was never jealous of anyone. In fact, this was one of the reasons why she married him. He was so cool, so confident, so sure of himself. Now, before her eyes, he was deteriorating. What was wrong?

"Jack, can _you_ hear yourself? You're accusing me of something not even remotely true. You really think that I could do that to you? You think that I could come up with a plan as deceptive as that?" Casey was seriously shocked. She couldn't even believe she was standing there explaining herself.

Casey noticed a couple of girls on their way into the bathroom, so she started walking away, not waiting for Jack to reply.

"I'm not doing this here, Jack" they had never fought before, sure they argued once in a while, but they would always compromise. This was something that could not be compromised for one of them was just being plain irrational.

"Casey, I think we better go" to her, it sounded more like a command than a suggestion

"I still want to stay and catch up with my friends" he pulled her towards himself, causing her to stop in their tracks.

"Catch up with your friends, or catch up with Cappie?" he hissed in her ear

"What is wrong with you Jack?" she asked pulling her arm away

"Let's go Casey" he took her arm again and pulled her towards the door, but Ashleigh blocked them

_Thank God_, Casey thought

"Where do you two think you're going?" Ashleigh asked cheerfully

"Sorry Ash, we have to go to our room, check on Catlin, and I am kind of tired. We'll just retire early" Jack could compose himself really well

"Why don't you head on up? Casey doesn't look the slight bit tired. I've known this girl to party until dawn" Ashleigh smiled. She knew something was up, it was only 10:30, and it wasn't like either of them would fall asleep this early.

"No Ash, I better go. Just say good night to the others for me. Tell the ZBZ sisters I'll definitely be in our next meeting" with a quick kiss on Ashleigh's cheek, Casey found herself being dragged out of the ballroom and into the elevator.

The whole way to their room, both of them fell silent. As much as Casey didn't want to leave the reunion, she was afraid that Jack might cause a big scene in front of all her friends. This was all new to her, so she didn't know exactly how to handle the situation.

* * *

When they got to their room, Jack confronted her once more.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself CRU princess?"

Casey couldn't speak. She really had no idea how to respond to that.

"I give you a little time to spend with your college friends and suddenly you're sneaking around bathrooms with your ex boyfriend?"

"Keep your voice down Jack. Catlin's already asleep" Casey was on the verge of tears. She didn't know if it was because of her husband's lack of trust for her, or because of the humiliation he was causing. Casey looked at her little girl who was sound asleep on the smaller bed next to theirs.

She flashed back on Catlin's father. She couldn't help comparing the two. Catlin was so spontaneous and spirited, just like Cappie.

"Casey! I'm talking to you!" Jack was now shouting. Apparently, she had missed something he had said

Catlin stirred

"Mom? Dad?" After Casey and Jack got married, she asked Catlin if it would be alright if she called Jack dad, because that's what he wanted. He didn't mind an instant family, but he did want it to be a family of his own, and since he couldn't bear any children, Catlin was the closest thing he had to a child.

"Go back to sleep honey" Casey said

"Are you okay mom?" Catlin jumped off her bed took her mother's face in both hands. Tears were now streaming down Casey's face.

Catlin looked at Jack angrily.

"What happened?"

"Ask your dear mother," Jack growled, "Why the hell are you crying _princess?_" the princess had a sarcastic tone to it

"Catlin, go back to sleep. This is between mom and dad" Casey told her daughter through the tears

"No way! Everything involves me, remember? The two of you made a pact! I told you that I would only be ok with you guys getting married if you included me in everything!" Catlin obviously wasn't taking "no" for an answer

"Well, ask your mother what brilliant thing she's done tonight, sneaking off with her ex boyfriend in the bathrooms!"

"That's enough Jack! I won't allow you to accuse me of something in front of my daughter!" Casey screamed

"What is that supposed to mean? _Your_ daughter? I _know_ Casey! I know she's not my daughter! Sprinkle salt on an open wound, why don't you?" Jack was shouting too, even louder that before, if that was possible

"What are you guys talking about?" Catlin asked, "We never had this problem before. What brought this on?"

"I was ambushed by a friend-,"

"An _ex- boyfriend_. If you're going to tell it, tell it as it is!"

"Stop shouting at me!" Casey shouted.

"I'm not shouting!"

"Both of you! Quit it!" screamed Catlin

The adults in the room shut up. The silence was followed by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Catlin mumbled, heading for the door

"Yes?" she asked as she opened it.

"Is everything alright in there?" the voice asked

Casey froze.

Jack couldn't see who it was, but the voice sounded familiar

"Yes. Tell me, do you work here?" Catlin answered rather annoyed

"You could say that. Will it be okay if I speak to your parents?"

Jack was on his way to the door, but Casey beat him to it. Catlin opened the door wide exposing everyone.

Casey was right, it was Cappie.

He stood there, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. It took him about two seconds to figure the scene out. He looked from daughter, to mother, to daughter again. He didn't even notice Jack there. In an instant, Cappie knew.


	4. The Way You Look At Me

_Chapter 3: The Way You Look At Me_

None of them said a word, or could even move, for that matter. It was Jack who came to his senses first.

"Cappie, can we help you with anything? You see, we're all tired, and I think that everyone should head off to bed now" the smile on Jack's lips seemed poisonous

"Oh- Right. I was just checking- someone reported a noise." Cappie still couldn't tear his eyes away from Catlin

"No, everything's alright here, Cap. Good night" Casey said pulling her daughter close to her as if Cappie would grab her and make a run for it.

Cappie finally looked at Casey.

"Oh, ok. If everything's fine here, I'll just go up to my room now. I had no idea you were staying here. If you need anything, anything at all, just let me know." With that, Cappie shut the door before anyone of them could get another word out.

"Who was that, mom?" Catlin asked as her mother tucked her into bed. Jack was in the bathroom. He still hadn't said anything since Cappie left. He just headed straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"No one Cate, just go back to sleep" Casey was the only one who called her daughter Cate, and Catlin liked the fact that her mother had an exclusive nickname for her.

"If you promise no more fighting" Catlin yawned.

Casey looked at the bathroom door nervously. Would there still be fighting? She didn't know exactly. She didn't know how Jack would be when he got out of the bathroom. Casey thought she knew every inch of her husband, but this was a side she never got acquainted with.

Casey hugged her daughter. "I promise"

* * *

When Jack got out of the bathroom, he still wouldn't say a word. Casey didn't want to talk about what had happened anyway. She thought she would just let all of the drama fade. Maybe if Jack slept on it, he would realize how stupid he was acting—accusing her of sneaking off with Cappie.

* * *

The following morning Jack still hadn't said a word to Casey. To Catlin, he was being perfectly normal, offering to cut her pancakes ("Dad, I'm 10 years old! I'm not a child anymore"), setting her clothes out neatly for her and taking her to the candy shop while Casey checked out for them.

"You're Mrs. Thompson?" the girl at the counter asked, checking her file on the computer after Casey gave her their room number.

"Yes. I'm here to checkout and settle my account"

"Oh, everything's been taken cared of ma'm. Your account has been settled, and," she typed and clicked away, "now, you are officially checked out" the girl said smiling at her

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I understand. Did my husband pay for everything already?" Casey was confused

"No ma'm. Mr. C, the owner of the hotel, told us to charge your expenses under his name" she explained

"Oh—But—," Casey was cut off when the girl slipped her a piece of hard paper.

"He had also personally told me to give this to you" It looked like the girl, Sarah, was passing her something illegal. When Casey opened her hand, she saw that it was a calling card. Cappie's calling card.

"He told me to give it to you discreetly as possible and said that if ever you needed anything, at least you know how to reach him, and where to find him." Casey's eyes watered. She knew that Cappie was really truly back this time.

"Mommy! Mommy!" it was Catlin, running up to her with Ashleigh in tow

Casey turned to look at the girl at the counter, "Thank you Sarah" she smiled and tucked the calling card into one of the pockets of her wallet.

"Good morning Casey! Look what if found destroying her teeth right before lunch!" Ashleigh said laughing at the little girl

"Dad said it was ok!" Catlin said defensively.

"Case, Lewis and I were thinking of having lunch here, would you care to join us?"

"I don't know Ash. I think you better ask Jack. He kind of wants to go home already"

Ashleigh got it. It was about Cappie. She didn't miss the scene that was playing last night, that's why she had stopped them from leaving the ballroom last night. Then again, it was a domestic problem that she couldn't do anything about.

"Where _is _your father?" Casey asked Catlin

"Over there" Catlin said pointing east.

But instead of seeing Jack, the first thing she saw when she looked up, was Cappie. He was engaged in what seemed to be a funny conversation with ex- girlfriend, Rebecca Logan- Chambers.

Casey was shocked.

She knew too? Catlin knew about her real father? She knew of course, that Jack wasn't her real father, and when she was younger, Catlin would often ask about her dad, Casey would tell her that he was a good man who had big dreams. She told Catlin that he had no idea he left Casey with a baby, and that it wasn't his fault that he wasn't there to see her grow up. Casey told Catlin that if she would blame anyone, it should be her mother, but Catlin loved her mother with all her heart and understood what she had done. Casey had let the man she loved go and be happy. Catlin admired her for her selflessness.

"Wha—What do you mean?" Casey wanted to hear it from Catlin herself.

"There he is mom, by the Candy shop with Lewis! See?" So she was wrong. It _was_ Jack. He was standing a few feet away from where Cappie and Rebecca were talking.

Casey heard Ashleigh stifle a laugh. Her best friend was never far behind her own thoughts.

* * *

The three girls made their way to the two men, unavoidably passing by Cappie and Rebecca.

"Hey big sis" Rebecca greeted as she saw Casey approaching

"Why good morning Rebecca, Cappie" she wanted to thank Cappie for taking care of their expenses, but she could see Jack eyeing her suspiciously from the corner of her eye.

On the other hand, Cappie just gave her a nod as a sign of greeting it was weird because right before that, he was noisily laughing at something Rebecca had said.

"And who is this?" Rebecca asked looking at Catlin with a smile

"This is Catlin, my daughter" Casey declared proudly, but she couldn't seem to meet Cappie's eye.

"Hi Catlin, I'm Rebecca. I'm your mom's little sister" Rebecca stuck out her hand towards the little girl

Despite the quizzical look Catlin gave her, Catlin took the hand and shook it

"Okaaay, little sister, right. You're not so little, are you? And I'm guessing you're going to explain it to me because my mom doesn't have any sisters, besides, you look nothing a like, unless, you have the wrong Casey." Catlin looked from Rebecca to her mother and back

Rebecca had to laugh at this

"Honey, what Rebecca means, is that she was my little sister when we were back in Zeta Beta Zeta, remember? The sorority I told you about back in college"

"Oh, yes. I remember now. Rebecca, so very charmed to meet you. And you, I remember you from last night," Catlin said turning to Cappie

This gesture turned Casey wide- eyed

Cappie laughed though

"Yes, I'm sorry for intruding on you and your family" Cappie smiled at the outspoken child

"It's alright. It's your job, after all"

Everyone laughed at the charming little girl

"Well, we had better be going. Thank you for everything," Casey was motioning to Cappie.

"Bye Casey, Bye Catlin, Bye Ash" Cappie and Rebecca said.

* * *

When the girls finally got to Jack and Lewis, Jack didn't seem pleased at all.

"What was _that_ all about?" Jack growled

"Please Jack, not here" Casey whispered

"What? You don't want your boyfriend to hear?"

"Stop it Jack"

Seeing that Catlin could hear another upcoming fight between the couple Ashleigh suggested to Lewis that they should treat Catlin to some more candy.

"Jack, what is wrong with you? It was nothing. I was just talking to a couple of my old college friends. I don't get it. You've been like this since last night. The whole morning you haven't said a word to me until _what was that all about_ comes out from your mouth? Talk to me, Jack. You and I have always been open about our feelings. We had never had any problems communicating before." Casey was frustrated with the way her husband was acting. Also, she didn't want to fight in the lobby of the hotel, especially so close to Cappie.

She could see that Cappie and Rebecca were still talking in the same spot where they had greeted each other.

"The problem is, one of those college friends of yours, Case, is your ex- boyfriend" Jack was much calmer now

"So what, I was talking to Evan last night and it didn't seem to bother you one bit"

"Casey, you don't understand!"

"That's why I'm asking you to explain to me, Jack!"

Casey could feel the eyes of the passersby bore a hole through the both of them. She wouldn't dare look at the place where she knew Cappie was standing. She was humiliated enough.

"It's the way you look at each other!" Jack hissed.


	5. A Choice

_Chapter 4: A Choice_

Casey's daily routine didn't involve going to the office. She didn't have a day to day job unlike a lot of modern women. After leaving college, she was given an internship with the New York Times, and she quickly climbed the journalism ladder, while writing a book and pregnant with Catlin.

In five years time, she had become a regular journalist for the said newspaper, sometimes even going out for some field work. But as soon as she said her vows to Jack Thompson, the heir of a big publishing house, he made her quit working, telling her that he wanted her to be treated like a princess.

So no, Casey Cartwright- Thompson did not have "go to work" penciled in with her daily routine.

She woke up every morning at precisely 7:15 am to a cooked breakfast prepared by their household help, Anita. She would then ready all the things that Catlin had forgotten to put out the night before. As much as possible, Casey wanted to be the one attending to her daughter and husband's needs.

So she would pack lunch for both of them making sure everything was complete. At 7:45, on good days, Catlin would come out of her room all dressed up and ready for school, taking her time for breakfast, chatting with her mom before she dashed out the door at 8:15 to catch the school bus that stopped at the corner of their street.

Then Jack would emerge from their room, ready for work as the couple would sit down and talk about everything under the sun. By 8:45, Jack too, would be out the door, off to work.

When the house was quiet again with just Anita, who would be cleaning all day, and herself, Casey would take a shower then sit in front of the computer and try to write. Sometimes, she would chat with Anita and help her to get things done. On some days, she would just sit in a made bed and watch television.

When lunch time rolled by, Anita would cook a nice lunch for the both of them and they would eat at the breakfast table watching foreign soap operas.

After lunch, there were a bunch of things Casey could do. There was shopping, which she only did when Jack urged her to; have Ashleigh or some random neighbor over and have iced tea or lemonade as they talked about whatever there was to talk about; she could also go to the market; try to write again; or on off days, she would just lie in bed waiting for a good movie to come up.

By 4:00, Catlin would be home and they would have a snack, or go out for a snack, whatever they opted to do.

Casey would help her daughter with her homework and they would have hours of fun together, until 7:00 when Jack would get home and they would have a nice family meal.

Jack would always ask if Casey had enjoyed her day, and Casey would beam at him, telling him that she felt like a princess. Jack would be satisfied with that answer and they would go on talking about the things Catlin and Jack had done in their day.

That was life in their house, except for this week.

* * *

This week was different.

After Sunday lunch with Lewis and Ashleigh, the day after the reunion, Jack, Casey and Catlin got into Jack's Volvo and didn't say a word to each other the whole trip home.

In fact, the entire week, Jack had barely spoken to either girl

When Casey got up at 7:30, Jack would be out of bed, out of the house. Anita told Casey that he had left at 7:15, his suit in the back of his car, and he would be wearing a jogging outfit.

Instead of returning at 7:00pm sharp like usual, Jack would get home at late hours in the night when Casey was already asleep. She knew he was avoiding her, but didn't want to confront him yet. Casey still had no idea how to go about her husband's new actions.

By Friday morning though, she didn't wake up to an empty bed. Well, it was short of a husband, but in his place lay a single yellow dandelion, with a letter.

_May your day be as bright as this flower_

_I love you, princess_

_-Jack_

That night, however, he still came home past his scheduled time.

The next day, Jack didn't have work, and Catlin didn't have school, and Anita would have her day off work. It was usually the time that they would go to the mall where Jack would spoil his girls. But this particular Saturday, was not as fun as Catlin expected it to be.

When Jack woke up at 10:30 am, Catlin and Casey were in front of the television in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons. He called them to the breakfast table. All three of them sat there in silence for about 10 minutes as Jack at his food. Catlin was the one who decided to break the unbearable quietness of the house.

"So, dad, what are we doing today?" Catlin knew there was tension between her parents from the argument from the week before. Besides, she wasn't stupid, she noticed that Jack wasn't present during dinner. She had avoided this topic because she didn't want to say anything until they brought it up to her.

"I am going to have to talk to your mother today"

Catlin rolled her eyes

"The whole day?" she asked raising an eyebrow at Jack

"No, just for a few minutes"

"Can I stay during this _conversation_?"

"If that's fine with your mother"

"Well mom?" Catlin turned to her mother

"Hmm… How about, you continue watching Fairly Odd Parents while we talk?" Casey suggested

"I guess that's a no" Catlin laughed and went to the next room. She really didn't mind, she just hoped that everything was going to be back to normal after their talk.

When Jack was sure that Catlin was out of earshot, he began.

"Case, you know I love you with all my heart, and that I would do anything and everything to please you. The thing is, there's this feeling that's been eating me up inside." Casey wanted to say something, but Jack raised his hand signaling her to let him continue

"Every day for the past 5 days, I've been going to the gym. It was an excuse for me to think about what this feeling was. Its jealousy and it's driving me nuts, Case. I saw the way you looked at Cappie. We've been married for 5 years, and never have you looked at _me_ that way. I hope you see my point" she tried to interrupt again, but it was another attempt that failed.

"I don't know Cappie, so I can't hate him, and I know you, so I can't hate you either. I know you're a good person Casey, and I know my accusation that night was way out of line. I just let the green monster take over me for a while, and I apologize for that.

"I can't change the way you feel about Cappie—please, let me finish. I know there's still something there Casey. I could see it, no wait, I could _feel _it. It was that strong Case. You haven't seen the man in 10 years and the moment he walked in the door it was like he never left.

"I'm not a fool, and I'm not heartless. So I'm giving you a chance to find out what it is you truly want in your life. I know how you and Cappie parted ways. It wasn't a choice. He never did anything to hurt you. If until now, your heart belongs to him, you should find out.

"It's not that I'm forcing you out of my life. God knows that that's the last thing I want, but He also knows that the first thing I want is for you to be happy. You have to make sure that it's me you want to be with, not him.

"I'm giving you time to think, to feel, to find out who and what it is you truly want out of life. If you find out that it's me, I'm right here. I'll spend the rest of my life, and yours, loving and taking care of you; but if it's not…

"Casey, all I want is for you to be happy, that's how much I love you."


	6. Too Excited to Sleep

_Chapter 5: Too Excited to Sleep_

The next thing Casey knew, she was in her car with Catlin beside her and two bags in the back. She didn't want to leave Jack, and she wasn't going to find Cappie either. Casey just realized that the life she was living wasn't full. Yes, she was happy, but happiness didn't mean fulfillment. What happened to passion? Life had become nothing more but a day to day routine to Casey. She didn't want that, and she especially didn't want her daughter to be exposed to such a well- planned life.

When she was in college, Casey had some spontaneity in her. Where had it all gone?

"Mom, where are we going?" Catlin asked as she saw the city lights approaching.

Casey explained to her daughter why they were leaving the house for a little while. She told Catlin that Jack was allowing her to find herself, and that it had nothing to do with their fight, that Jack was being the good person that he was, and that everything was going to be ok. Casey asked Catlin if she trusted her mom, and Catlin responded by telling her mother that whatever life she would choose, with or without Jack, Catlin would support her.

Casey smiled her eyes still on the road.

"I'm not entirely sure. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Can we eat at McDonalds?" Catlin asked hopefully

They decided to drive through for lunch then see where to go from there

"2 double cheeseburger meals with 2 medium cokes" Casey said to the speaker

"Do you want fries with that" the girl at the other end of the line asked

Casey looked at Catlin for confirmation, she nodded.

"Yes please"

"Ok that's 2 double cheeseburgers meals with 2 medium cokes and fries. Will that be all?"

"Yes, that's all"

"Please proceed to the next window" the voice instructed

"Catlin honey, can you please grab a 20 in my wallet" Casey said as she was pulling up to the next window. Her bag was at the foot of Catlin's seat, so Catlin reached for her mother's back and felt around for the wallet. She opened it, grabbed a twenty dollar bill and handed it to her mother.

"Thanks" said Casey as she paid and took their order from the window

Now Catlin, although mature for her age, couldn't help but exude curiosity as any other child would. It was because next to the bill that she pulled out was a white calling card with a name familiar to her. In black text there it said _Cappie_, under it was his address, telephone number and email.

"Cate, what are you doing?" Casey asked with all the food in her hands

"Oh, let me help you mom" Catlin offered putting the wallet and the card beside her.

"I found a calling card in your wallet"

Casey froze.

"Who is Cappie exactly? Is he the same ex boyfriend you and Jack were arguing about last week?" Catlin asked taking a bite out of her cheeseburger

"Well—do you think we should park here for a while?" Casey asked stopping at Central park

"Yeah, sure, we can talk for a while too" Catlin urged

"Okay, I guess since you've met the man, I better tell you" Casey pulled on the handbrake parking the car and taking a sip of her coke

"You're not going to tell me he's my real father, are you?" Catlin joked taking another bite

Casey looked at her daughter apologetically. Catlin choked.

After they got the cheeseburger down Catlin's throat with a lot of coke and strong patting of her back, Catlin took out her mom's phone from the bag and shoved it under Casey's nose.

"Call him"

"What? Cate, I can't just call him. I haven't seen the man in ten years!" Casey argued

"You just saw him last week! And—OH MY GOD! He knows! That's why all that candy was given for free! He paid the people! Call him now!" Catlin looked at her mother disbelievingly

"Catlin, where are your manners?" Casey wanted to give her daughter a reality check. She couldn't boss her mother around just like that

"If you didn't pack it, it isn't here." Catlin said sardonically, waiting for her mother to get mad at her

Casey sighed

"I guess I deserve that"

They stayed silent for a while, neither touching their food nor looking at each other.

"Did he even ask about me?" Catlin whispered

"Cate, I'm sorry. I'm not even sure if he really knows. We didn't get a chance to talk because of your dad and all" Casey wanted to cry, at the same time comfort her daughter

"Jack's not my dad, mom, this Cappie guy is." Casey couldn't help it. She burst into tears. Catlin acknowledged Cappie as her father. She never thought she'd see the day.

"Mom, stop crying, please? Just call him. I really want to get to know him. You've always told me that he's a good guy, and that he never knew that he had a daughter with you. I think maybe—though it might be a long shot-- he'd want to know" Catlin dried her mom's tears.

"Of course he'd want to get to know you, Cate. I saw the way he looked at you. Oh, give me that" Casey said grabbing her phone and the calling card.

Catlin smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Thanks" Catlin mouthed right before someone picked up.

"Bonjour!" it was Cappie

"Hello, Cappie?" Casey said unsure of what his reaction would be

"Casey?"

"Yeah"

"Really? I never thought I'd actually hear from you! How are you? _Where_ are you?"

"I'm in New York actually"

"New York? What about Catlin, and Jack?"

"Jack's a long story, Catlin's here, beside me. We're at Central Park" Catlin beamed at the sound of her name. Casey could feel that something was coming down her nose, so she sniffed.

"Are you okay? Until when are you going to be in New York?" Cappie sounded worried

"I'm not sure really. Yes Cap, I'm okay."

"Will you be there tomorrow?"

"Most probably. Catlin and I don't really have anything planned" Casey smiled at her daughter

"Oh, good. So you don't mind meeting up tomorrow?" They had to wait until tomorrow? Casey felt a little let down. Maybe he had something really important to do

"Tomorrow? Yeah, sure, what time?"

"I'll go to you as soon as I'm free. Where are you staying tonight?"

"Oh, we haven't decided. We can probably crash at Ashleigh's or stay at a hotel or something"

"Don't be crazy Casey, you're in NYC you won't be able to get a room at the spur of the moment if you're going to a really good one. Listen, you go the Grandeur Hotel and look for Sarah at the lobby anytime. She'll know what to do. I'll be there as soon as I can"

"No Cap, it's okay. We don't need—," Casey started, but Cappie cut her off

"Please Case, I want to see you, both of you" he pleaded

Casey was silent for a while, she was thinking. She looked at her daughter who had a hopeful smile on.

"Okay"

* * *

At around 5 pm, mother and daughter were at the hotel. Casey asked for Sarah, the same girl that had given her the calling card from Cappie a week ago. She took them to the hotel suite, and told them to call for whatever they needed, free of charge.

Catlin took advantage of this benefit, but earned a scolding from Casey, telling her that she shouldn't abuse such kindness, and that too much ice cream would make her sick. So the little girl had stopped at her third cup.

Casey took a long bath and they were both in bed by 8pm. Catlin asked her mother to tell her stories about the Great Cappie, luckily, she had a million of them.

"So you're saying he's just like me when he gets sick? No one but you could come to his rescue?" Catlin laughed at this revelation

"Yes," Casey said shaking her head, reminiscing. "No one could take care of him but me. No one dared to go into his room"

"Do I remind you of him a lot?" Catlin asked with a yawn

"A whole lot Cate. Now, why don't you go to sleep? You'll get to hang out with him tomorrow"

"Mom, I'm too excited to sleep!" she did seem excited, the girl was grinning from ear to ear

"Oh come here, you!" Casey tickled her daughter.

After an exhausting tickle fight, the two of them fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Casey was awoken by a knock on the door. She checked the time in the clock on the bedside table. It was 11:00 pm.

She stood up and peeped through the door. There was Cappie in a suit. He looked exhausted but he was smiling.

"Hey Cap" Casey greeted groggily

"Hi Case. I'm sorry it took so long, I was in France and—,"

"You were where?" Casey asked, bewildered

"France, but I left as soon as possible, I promise"

"Cappie, you didn't have to. I didn't—,"

"I know Case, but like I said, I wanted to see you… And Catlin"

It suddenly hit Casey that this was the first time they were talking to each other about their daughter.

"I'm sure you want to get some rest. Catlin's asleep already anyway. If you want, we can go to your room first thing in the morning"

Cappie laughed.

"Case, the thing is, _this_ is my room. Sarah had to give you my room. There weren't any left anymore. We've been booked for months. I was wondering if you minded sharing it." Cappie blushed

"Oh, I'm so sorry Cap. Come in, come in. Of course I don't mind"

Cappie stepped inside the room, and shut the door. With the door closed, the only light that was in the room was coming from the moon, and Casey was bathing in it. Her hair was a bit tousled, and she was wearing a tank top and pajama pants, but Cappie couldn't help himself. He stared at her the same way he stared at her the night before their graduation when they went out on their last official date.

"Wow" Cappie smiled

Casey couldn't help but giggle

"Quit being silly Cappie. Will the couch be okay?" Casey asked walking away to get a blanket for him.

He couldn't resist the temptation. He pulled her towards him, and hugged her.

"Casey Cartwright, you don't know how many days I had to wait, how many dreams I had to dream, how many nights I had to pray, to get to do this again"

She hugged him back, but after a while, pulled away.

"Cap, I think you should rest"

"Case, I'm too happy to sleep" Cappie said smiling down at her

Casey laughed at this.

"Fine. I'll just tell you why I'm here then"

"Mine ear is yours, Milady"

Grabbing a few pillows and a blanket, the two of them settle comfortably on the couch while Casey quietly told him of everything that happened since he had gone. At around 3 am both of them had fallen asleep with smiles on their faces.


	7. Where Do We Go?

_Chapter 6: Where Do We Go?_

The sound of a throat being cleared woke Casey up. She opened her eyes to see her 10- year old daughter, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

She felt a pair of arms around her. That's when the events of last night came flooding back. She was beside a sleeping Cappie. She turned to Catlin and blushed.

"Really mother!" Catlin laughed

"Good morning to you too" Casey said getting up, careful not to wake him, but to no avail.

Cappie stirred then slowly opened his eyes.

"Wow, if I knew I'd be waking up to the two most beautiful girls I'd ever seen in my life, I would have gotten up earlier." he grinned

"Good morning Cappie" the girls greeted

Casey had already sat up, Cappie followed the suit.

"So, what are we going to do today, Catlin?" Cappie asked

"I don't know, have breakfast, go for a stroll, _finally talk about where my father's been all my life_? I was thinking, normal, every day things."

"You, little girl have got spunk. Come here" Catlin walked over to where Cappie was standing, he hugged her tight.

"Catlin, if I only knew, I never would have left," he let go of her "no dream would have been big enough to stop me from seeing you grow up. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"No problem— er– dad," she said with a struggle, "Anyway, I don't blame you for anything. Mom told me that you didn't know. So really, it's her fault" Catlin smiled at her mother, but Casey was a mess. She was crying.

"Case, don't cry. Come on now. It's a happy time." Cappie hugged her. She cried into his shirt, soaking it. He had taken off his jacket and tie the night before.

"I—I'm s—sorry. I j—just didn't w—want any—any trouble. H—how should--," Casey sobbed but both Catlin and Cappie were comforting her

"You didn't know I wanted to be there"

"You were just doing what you thought was best"

"Come on, Case. Stop crying"

"Stop crying, Mom"

* * *

When everything settled down, the three of them took showers and decided to have breakfast at the patio outside their room. They had a variety of food brought up most of them were sweets, because Cappie ended up handing the phone to Catlin, with a wink.

"So, what do you girls want to do today?" Cappie asked taking a sip of his coffee

"Aren't we going to figure out how we're going to live our lives first?" Catlin asked

"My, my, straight to business, huh? Just clear it up, you get that from her" Cappie pointed his toast towards Casey. She made a face.

"Shut up Cap!" Casey said sticking her tongue out

They looked at each other and got lost in the moment, as they often did when they were around each other.

"You two belong with each other!" Catlin blurted out, breaking the silence.

Her parents looked at her, Cappie, with an amused expression, and Casey with a shocked one.

Casey knew at once that it was a slip of the tongue, since Catlin blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I was looking at the two of you and—well…" her voice trailed off

"Say no more my child," Cappie paused and laughed, "You actually _are_ my child"

Casey laughed too.

_Boy, my family is weird._ Catlin thought

"So, anyway, I thought maybe we could go to a carnival or something?" Cappie suggested

Both girls looked at him as if he were deranged

"What?" He asked seeing the looks on their faces

"Dad, I'm not 5"

"Oh. What do you like doing, then?" Cappie asked

"Aw, never mind. Let's just do whatever you guys want to do. Mom thinks the stuff I like are either stupid or dangerous"

Cappie eyed Casey

"What? They are!" she said defensively

"Come on Catlin, try me" Cappie said

"Ok, I've always wanted to try bungee jumping. Like off a cliff or some thing. My friend Billy and I, we're the only ones in our grade who can climb up the rope in gym. It goes all the way to the ceiling! But Billy can't stay up there with one hand. I told him to try it. He's afraid of heights. I'm not! I told him that if he wanted to come with me and bungee jump, he has to conquer his fear" Catlin explained in a very fast, very excited way.

Cappie turned white, ghost white

"Dad?"

"Cappie?"

"Is he always this strange?" Catlin said turning to her mother

"Er—not… Not _all _the time"

After a few more seconds, "no" came out of Cappie's mouth

"What do you mean no?" Casey asked him

"I mean, I know I haven't been there to raise her and all, but no to heights." He told Casey then turned to Catlin, "What if you fall? Good God! You use one hand! Catlin, no, I'm sorry."

Casey had to laugh at this.

"Mother, this isn't funny. A couple of hours into my life and he's paranoid! What happened to the Great Cappie you were telling me about?"

"It's different when they're yours, huh Cap?" Casey asked

"No kidding! I won't let either of you out of my sight from now on!"

Casey smiled weakly.

"So, how's about today's agenda?" she tried averting the topic.

Casey wanted Catlin to be with her real father, especially since it was Cappie. Her emotions reached an all time high now that she was with the both of them. It was like the thing that she left home for, was finally found; and that there was no other home beyond the three of them.

But Cappie had left, no matter the reason he had left 10 years ago. Things were different now. He had a life, and they had Jack. What was she going to do, leave him and completely forget about him when he's been so good to them all these years?

Did Cappie even want mother and daughter? Could he handle the responsibility of a family?

There were so many questions. Catlin was right. They needed to talk about where they were heading.

"Cappie, where do we go from here?" Casey had to ask

"Weren't you listening at all, mom?"

"No, no sorry, I wasn't"

"We're going to Japan!" Catlin and Cappie smiled at her

"You two must be kidding!"

"No, we talked about it. Dad has a private jet, did you know that?" Catlin boasted

"Yeah, come on Case. Live a little!"

"What about school?"

Catlin was suddenly interested with the pattern of the table cloth

"Oh, right. School. Sorry Cate. Maybe on spring break?" Cappie encouraged

"Mom, can we? Please?"

"We'll see, honey. Oh, anyway, back to my question. Cappie, we need to figure this out. How do we go about this?"

"Case, you told me that Jack suggested, nay, _told_ you to find yourself. We can talk about it while Catlin's in school tomorrow. Right now, I just spend time with the two of you, not thinking too far ahead"

Once she stared into those deep blue eyes of his, all she could do was sigh and agree.


	8. Intoxication

_Chapter 7: Intoxication_

The following day, Cappie offered to bring Catlin to school.

"In a _limo?_" Catlin shouted.

They were at the entrance of the hotel and there was a black stretch limousine parked in front of the, the driver, holding the door open.

"No way!" Catlin couldn't believe her eyes

"Cappie, I don't know…" Casey didn't want to draw any attention to her daughter. She usually took the bus to school, after all. She hadn't thought this through thoroughly. What would her daughter tell her friends and classmates? She was now staying at a hotel with her biological father and mother, leaving Jack alone at home?

"Mom, come on! This is going to be so cool! Wait until Billy gets a load of this" her eyes were twinkling

"Cate, maybe I should bring you to school" Casey suggested

Catlin's face sunk, but Cappie knew what was on her mind

"Case, let me spoil my little girl," he leaned in and kissed her forehead then whispered, "I'll talk to her, don't worry"

"I can never win with you, Cap" Casey said smiling, and then turning to her daughter

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you after school. We'll pick you up at 3:30" she reminded Catlin

"Yes mom. Bye" with a hug, she jumped into the back of the limousine with her dad, leaving Casey to a huge empty hotel room, and her thoughts.

She decided if she was going to find herself, this was the best time to start a new novel; maybe her words would have a little truth to them and could speed up the process.

She sat turned on her laptop and started typing away:

_Funny how a heart can shatter all at once, but it takes years to find all the pieces. And then when you find all those pieces in your hands, you realize that you're missing the most important thing of all, the glue that holds those pieces together._

* * *

About 3 hours later, Casey heard Cappie coming in the door. She turned off her laptop and greeted him.

"How was it?" Casey asked

"Great! I explained to her our situation was different, and that we should decide what we were going to do before she told everyone who I was. She _did_ introduce me to Billy though. She said that he would understand" Cappie's arms were now around Casey

"Thank you, Cap. You've been doing such a good job with her, I never imagined--,"

"Woah. I am insulted Case. Me, not a good father? I'll have you know, I've taken care of hundreds of children!" he said as a-matter-of-fact

"Did not!" Casey said pushing him playfully

"Uh did too!"

"Where then?"

"If you're forgetting, I've been on countless journeys with my parents. I found out the whole reason that they couldn't take care of their own flesh and blood, is because they were helping the less fortunate children in third world countries. I got to experience all the feeding and teaching first hand. They _did_ care about me after all, they just had a funny way of showing it."

Casey hugged him.

"I knew I did the right thing"

"What are you talking about?" Cappie asked her

"Of letting you go on with your dream. You never would have gotten to do that if I held you back"

"Yeah, but look at what I missed" he said sadly

"Cappie, you can be in her life now. She loves you already"

"Really? You can tell?"

"She knows you're a part of her. I've never seen her so happy and hyper, and believe me Cap, that's saying a lot. She's your daughter after all" Casey laughed

"I can tell, she's got spunk, that one"

They smiled at each other. For once, everything in Casey's life seemed complete. There was nothing missing in her life anymore. Cappie was there, their daughter loved him, and no one was leaving anymore.

* * *

"Case, what are we going to do?" they were lying in bed, he had his arms around her

"I'm really not sure Cap. I want to fix things"

"With Jack?"

She couldn't look at him

"I don't know. He's been so good to me, to me and Catlin. He treated her like his own…" her voice trailed off, she was thinking. She didn't know what to do. She just wanted to stop thinking about tomorrow, or the day after that. She was happy where she was. She wished that she could stop her old life, and continue with this one.

"I never stopped loving you" Cappie whispered, holding her tighter

"Funny way of showing it. You never bothered to call, to write"

"Case, I made my choice and I wanted you to get on with your life, to forget that I was ever in it."

"How could I forget, when I was bearing your child?"

"I—If I had known I would never have left Casey, you know that"

She kissed him.

Casey had wanted to do that since the moment she saw him walk into the ballroom, spotlight and all. It took all of her will power to stop herself from doing it since they had seen each other again. She was still married, after all.

This time though, she couldn't help it. She was back in Cappie's arms, the place where she knew she forever belonged. She realized now, it was fate.

No matter how far the distance they set between each other, life always found a way to bring them back together.

Casey's emotions were poured into the kiss. The pain she felt their separation; the confusion of the situation; the longing in her heart that needed an explanation.

Where were they going to be tomorrow?

The kiss ended, leaving them both out of breath.

"Wow" was the only thing Cappie could muster

"Yeah" Casey said biting her lower lip

"I felt it"

"Felt what?" she asked

"Everything," Casey looked at him suspiciously, "everything you're feeling right now, I felt it, and it hurt" he explained

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—,"

"No Case, don't be—," he cut himself off with a laugh

"What's so funny?" seriously, Cappie seemed deranged at the moment

"It's over 10 years" he chuckled

"Yeah? So?" Casey still didn't get where he was going

"When you asked me, Case"

"What? I never asked you anything" she said bewildered

"You asked me, where I wanted to be in 10 years"

Casey smirked

"Who would have known that I'd be this eccentric billionaire, huh? But I never really got what I wanted, you know." Cappie was looking at Casey, but she couldn't seem to look back.

He lifted her chin so that her eyes would meet his.

"Case, I know where I want to be in 10 years, do you?" he asked seriously

She kissed him. She wanted to know what it felt like again; to have his distinct scent fill her entire system. She after all these years, it was still the same, intoxicating smell. Could she live another 10 years without it? Without him?

Their lips parted, and then she knew.

"I wanna be with you"

* * *

**IMPORTANT FOR READERS WHO FOLLOW MY STORY!!!**

**A/N: ** If you've been reading my story from the beginning, you'd have probably notice that I don't put Author's Notes in the middle of the chapters, but this is essential. It has been brought to my attention that I have miscalculated the time span between the year Catlin was concieved and the reunion. Originally, it was a **_10 _**year reunion which I am now changing to an _**11 **_year reunion. I don't know if you get the significance, but what's important is that you know that I changed it :) I'd like to thank Amy/ heart for ven for pointing this mistake out to me. Thank you for your time :)


	9. Clarity

_Chapter 8: Clarity_

Cappie sat there in shock. Although that was the response he wanted, it wasn't the one he was expecting. She wanted to be with him, and this time it was possible. He was going to have the family that he had always wanted, a family with her.

The ringing of the phone disrupted his thoughts

"I'll get it—Hello?" Casey said giggling. "Oh, Cap, it's for you" she said handing him the phone

"Hello—Yeah, oh. Okay. Tell him I'll be there and make it a table for three. Oh, for four then. Ok, thank you" Cappie put down the phone and smiled at Casey, "Mind if Evan joins us for lunch?"

Casey's eyebrow shot up

"Well, Rebecca's going to be there too. Business talk, believe me it's going to be boring. But with you there, maybe it wont be so bad" he explained

"This is going to be fairly awkward"

"Oh, just at the beginning" Cappie laughed

* * *

They both changed into comfortable clothes. Casey was wearing a flowery Sunday dress, while Cappie was wearing some rundown jeans and a black shirt, just like the Cappie that Casey remembered. He was even wearing his Kappa Tau Gamma letters around his neck.

When they got to the Hotel Restaurant, they found Evan and Rebecca dressed formally.

Casey blushed as they said their hellos, but the couple didn't seem to find Cappie's attire alarming.

What Casey thought was going to be an awkward and disastrous lunch, turned out to be pretty good. Both Evan and Rebecca didn't seem to mind their situation. As a matter of fact, it was like they were expecting something like this to happen.

Casey was surprised that Cappie was so open to his former rival about his personal life. She knew that they were now business partners of some sort, but she didn't realize that they had become good friends as well.

The four of them were having a particularly good lunch until Evan and Cappie started talking about some important party that Cappie missed the weekend before.

"You know that merger was important. You should have told me that you couldn't make it so I could've sent one of our people to take your place" Evan said sternly

"Sorry Ev, there was an emergency" Cappie said taking another spoonful of ice cream, "I love this Case, you should try it. Pistachio ice cream, genius! The fusion of two delicious desserts"

"Cap, I don't think Pistachio is a dessert" Casey said, unsure. She knew he was avoiding talking to Evan about business

"Cappie, listen to me, the Domaines Bunan is one of the top wineries in France, they have the best vineyard. Do you know how much our own winery could earn from merging with them?" Obviously, Evan wasn't falling for his diversion tactics.

Rebecca was sitting there, perfectly calm, while Casey couldn't seem to understand a thing.

"Look Evan, I told you, I'm sorry. There will be other parties"

"But that was supposed to be the party that you wooed them! What could have been more important than that?"

Cappie's eyes flashed on Casey then he muttered "Never mind"

That was when Casey understood.

* * *

"_Hey Cap" Casey greeted groggily_

"_Hi Case. I'm sorry it took so long, I was in France and—,"_

"_You were where?" Casey asked, bewildered_

"_France, but I left as soon as possible, I promise"

* * *

  
_

He had missed his important party because of her. He left as soon as possible which meant that he didn't bother to attend it because he thought that she was in trouble. He dropped everything that was going on in his life for her.

"Evan it—," Casey began, but Cappie intervened before she could explain

"It's time for us to pick up our daughter"

Rebecca and Evan were in shock. That was one thing they had failed to mention when they told the Chambers their situation. They told them that Catlin was with them, but didn't leak details beyond that.

"Your what?" Rebecca asked

Casey blushed.

"Yeah, Catlin is Cappie's daughter"

"What? And you left her?" Evan said menacingly

"I didn't know!"

"How? When?" pressed Rebecca

"The night we graduated. He told me he was leaving. When I realized what had happened it was too late. I didn't want to ruin his dream. So I kept it to myself. Only Ashleigh knows beside you—Oh my God! Ashleigh. I totally forgot to call her" Casey said pulling her phone out of her bag.

"Would you excuse me?" With that, Casey stood up and left.

"Wow Cap, you're a dad" Evan said putting an arm around his wife's shoulders

"Yeah, I know" Cappie was relieved to get everything settled

"How does it feel?"

"Well, Becks, it's exhilarating. I've never felt happier, more alive. She's beautiful, she's amazing. It's funny that somehow she reminds me of me. I never imagined having a kid would be this fun."

They nodded

"_That's_ why I didn't get to attend the dinner Evan. I found out that Casey and Catlin were in Manhattan, I wanted to see them at once. Without thinking, I hopped into a plane and flew back. I wanted to see her"

"I still wish you told me beforehand"

Casey arrived

"Cap, we have to go. I'm sorry guys. If were not there to pick her up, who knows what kind of trouble Catlin could get into?" she smiled at Rebecca and Evan

"Kind of reminds me of someone" Rebecca smiled at Cappie knowingly

"I guess she really is your daughter, huh Cappie?" Evan said giving Cappie a high-five.

"Yeah, I _know_ she is" Cappie and Casey began to walk away, but Cappie turned around.

"By the way _Bing_?"

Evan rolled his eyes at Cappie, but didn't seem as insulted as he should have been. "Yes Crappie?"

"Don't worry about the merger. I actually _know_ Laurent Bunan." he winked.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Catlin hugged them both as she entered the limousine.

"Don't ever grow up!" Cappie laughed

"How was school today?" Casey asked

"It was okay. Boring. I couldn't even tell anyone but Billy about my _real_ dad." Catlin said rolling her eyes

"Cate, we need your opinion on something" Cappie started

"Shoot!" she said chewing a grape that she got from the mini refrigerator beside her.

"Your dad and I were talking and, well… I know Jack's grown on you the past few years, I was wondering what you whether you wanted to still go back and forth Connecticut and New York or—,"

"Wait!" Catlin shouted cutting her mother off, startling everyone including the driver. Her eyes widened.

"You mean—you mean we're going to go live with daddy permanently?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, only if you want to," said Cappie

"_WANT TO?_ You're kidding right? I mean, Jack's an okay guy but you? You're the best! I mean, the first time I met you, I thought you were kind of strange, then cool… but then I found out you were my real father. I was like—thank God mom had taste!" she said this all very fast, that both adults could barely make out what she was saying.

"It's not final yet, Cate. I have to talk to Jack first"

"Okay, but can we get some nacho's first? All this excitement is making me hungry" she grinned

"Beaver is going to eat you up!" Cappie said

Catlin's eyes grew

"I—I don't want to be eaten by a beaver"

Cappie and Casey laughed

"Honey, Beaver is Cappie's friend" Casey explained

"Oh"

"Speaking of friends how _is_ young Spitter?"

"Dad, I think you have to find new friends. Beaver? Spitter? Gross!" Catlin crinkled her nose

"He's talking about your uncle Rusty. He's a polymer engineer now. He says he's developing something _top secret_. He wont tell anyone, like it's really that important"

Cappie laughed. "I'm glad KT didn't get to him—much" Cappie grinned devilishly.

Suddenly Casey remembered something.

"Houses—Cap, we can't be driving Catlin to school like this every day. It's an hour's trip one way, and that's without traffic"

"Oh, I'll get a house here in Stamford then" Cappie said casually, "And it's not like I can live in that hotel forever, anyway. I just stay there when I'm in New York"

"I don't want you to get a house just because of us" Casey was worried. She didn't want Cappie to be blowing all his money on them.

Cappie grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye seriously

"Casey, I am only going to say this once, so listen, and listen good," she nodded in slight fear.

"You and Catlin are my family now. I love you both with all my heart. I need you both like I need the sun, like I need to breathe. So don't you ever _ever_ think that you are a 'just because'. Before anything in my life, there's the two of you—,"

"Who's first?" Catlin asked, interrupting Cappie's speech. She was chewing on an apple this time, obviously listening intently to what her father was saying.

Cappie and Casey laughed.

"Why, you both tie for first place of course" Cappie said letting Casey go.

"Oh, okay then" Catlin shrugged, satisfied by his answer.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The Domaines Bunan is a real winery in France, and Laurent Bunan is a real person. I just wanted you to know that I picked a winery off the internet and researched on the family that owns it. I hope no one sues me. Haha!

Stamford Connecticut- real place too. 45 minutes to Grand Central station by commute. I don't know how long it'll take to get there from Manhattan and back, so I made up my own travel time. If anyone knows please pm me. I would appreciate it.


	10. A Brief Encounter

_Chapter 9: A Brief Encounter_

The next three days were uneventful. They all were getting used to their routine, and they were enjoying it too. After Cappie would drop Catlin off, he would return to the hotel and his day with Casey would start. Most of the time they just lay in bed; reminiscing about the good old college days or talking about how their lives were the past eleven years.

Casey was unusually happy. When she was with Jack, just lying there was never enough. She needed to be doing something, or else she felt useless. On the other hand, Cappie was nothing like Jack. Cappie made Casey laugh like no one could; he had a certain look of longing in his eyes every time she looked at them. And his smile, that gorgeous at the same time goofy smile that reassured her everything was going to be alright.

They had this unspeakable bond no one, not even either of them could explain. They just knew it was there, and it was all they wanted.

Come Friday though, Cappie asked Casey to come with him to bring Catlin to school. Of course, Casey didn't mind at all, but she was curious as to where they were going afterward. She was half- afraid that he was going to take her somewhere extravagant.

By now, Casey had a ball- park idea of exactly how much money Cappie had inherited from his deceased grandfather. She knew that he was richer that Evan ever was, and it frightened her a bit. She didn't want Cappie changing because of all that money, and she really didn't want him splurging it on her and Catlin.

* * *

As they pulled up to Catlin's school however, Casey saw a familiar yet unexpected face.

"Mom, it's Jack" Catlin pointed out

Casey turned to Cappie, waiting for an explanation.

But Cappie looked shocked as well.

"Don't look at me. I didn't know he was going to be here, I swear"

"Then what is he doing here?" Casey asked no one in particular

Catlin looked like she didn't want to get out of the car. She was waiting for one of her parents to make a move first. Casey did as such. She stepped out of the car, removing her sunglasses.

"Hi Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Casey! So it's true!" Jack said angrily marching up to her

"Is _what _true?"

"You're staying with _him_"

"How did you find out?"

"What, you were trying to keep it from me then?"

"No! Jack you were the one who told me to find myself! Now you're acting like a lunatic!" Casey could see the fire in his eyes, and she was kind of scared

Jack pulled Casey further from the limousine.

"Ouch Jack, you're hurting me!"

"Hurting you?" Jack stopped walking, but his grip on Casey's arm was stronger than ever. "What about me? Don't you think you're hurting me?"

Casey was on the verge of tears

"Let go of her!" Cappie shouted stepping out of the car

"Oh, you want me to let go of her, do you?" Jack spat. He then pushed Casey towards the pavement, and then walked up to Cappie.

"You! You stay out of this! The moment you entered our lives, it ruined everything" Jack threw a punch, but Cappie saw it coming and dodged it.

"Jack, stop it! You're making a scene!" Casey screamed standing up.

"You're the one making a scene Casey! You just had to go looking for him, didn't you?"

Cappie ran towards Casey, helping her up.

"The both of you disgust me! Especially you Casey. He left you with a child, after declaring his love to you! The bastard comes back 11 years later and acts as if he never broke your heart! And where was I in all this? I was the one who took the both of you in! I was the one who nursed you aching heart! Now you're leaving all that for what? This hot shot with his fancy car and designer suits? You're such a hypocrite. It's the money that you're after, isn't it? Admit it!"

Casey was sobbing furiously into Cappie's shirt.

"Just walk away, Jack. We can deal with this in another way." Cappie said seeing that the other children in the school were staring at them.

"What are you, Mr. Knight in Shining Armor? I've got news for you; you won't get anything out from her. The Casey you left? She's long gone, buddy. All she does around the house is mope! She doesn't know how to be happy! You give her everything she wants, she still won't be contented"

Cappie laughed a hallow laugh

"She was only like that because she knew there was something better out there for her. You trapped her inside the house like some prisoner. What kind of life was that for any person?"

"She's _my_ wife" Jack's eyes turned into slits

"Not for long"

That was the last straw, Jack couldn't take it. Casey looked up and saw that he was charging towards them. Cappie pulled Casey aside to protect her, causing him to receive the blow of Jack's fist. He got hit right on the nose, but he fought back.

Both men were throwing punches left and right. Although Jack was about an inch shorter, he was getting in some nasty ones. Cappie had gotten more hits in though.

Casey was screaming, but was scared to death to intervene.

Soon, the school guards were pulling Jack and Cappie apart from each other. Casey ran towards Cappie and brought him inside the car, but not before they heard Jack shouting, "You'll hear from my lawyers"

* * *

Inside the car, they found Catlin crying.

"Honey, please stop crying" Casey said between sniffs, as she attended to Cappie's bruises.

"There's an ice pack in the freezer, it's that drawer at the bottom of the refrigerator" Cappie could barely open his eye. He also had a bruise on his right cheek and his lower right jaw.

"I'm so sorry Cappie" Casey said putting the ice pack onto his cheek slowly.

"Sorry? I got to fight for your honor" Cappie joked, "and Cate, great job!" he looked like he was giving his daughter a half smile.

She looked at him through the tears, confused.

"For what, dad?"

"For following instructions—you too Bryce. Now let's go to my surprise!" Cappie said calling out to the driver.

He obviously wasn't letting Catlin go through the humiliation of going to school.

"What are you talking about, Cap? What instructions? What surprise?" Casey was confused.

Catlin sat beside her father and hugged him.

"O-ouch—there" he relaxed when she moved a little.

"Oh. I told them that whatever happens not to get out of the car and to drive away when I told them to. And, I have a surprise for the two of you. I was going to show it to you first," he told Casey, "before I brought Catlin to see it, but I guess she's not going to school today."

Catlin bit her lip.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were standing in front of a two-story house which had a huge lawn before it. It wasn't the biggest house in Stamford, but it was bigger than most houses.

"Here it is!" Cappie said as enthusiastically as he could muster

"What is _it_, exactly?" Casey asked, not sure what to make out of it

"It's our new home" he smiled at her, she wanted to say something, but her daughter responded for her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Catlin shouted

"No dad! No mom! No! No! No! By now everyone's heard of what happened. You don't really expect me to go back to that school, do you? Ship me off to some boarding school, home school me. I don't care! Just please, please, _please_ don't send me back there." Catlin's eyes were starting to water again

Cappie looked at Casey

"I'm sorry Cappie. This is my fault. I can't let her pay for my mistakes that would be unfair."

"I guess we'll have transfer you to a different school then" Cappie shrugged

Catlin's eyes twinkled

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Catlin said carefully hugging Cappie and then hugging Casey longer and tighter.

"We'll discuss it when we get back to the hotel" Cappie smiled.

As they were entering the car, Cappie held Casey back.

"Case, this isn't your fault. The guy's psychotic. First he tells you to find what you truly want, even if it isn't him—that's already oddly suspicious, by the way; and _then_ he ambushes you. What person in their right mind would act like that?"

Casey hugged him, forgetting about the pain by his ribs.

"Ouch"

"I'm sorry" she blushed

He smiled and hugged her again.

"It's well worth it Case"

"What's taking you?" Catlin asked poking her head out of the window.


	11. A Party

_Chapter 10: A Party_

When they got to the hotel Cappie was being all heroic and said that he didn't need to see a doctor. Casey and Catlin tried to talk him into calling the hotel doctor, but he wouldn't hear of it.

So instead, the three of them sat down and talked about their future. They decided that they would live in New York momentarily; Catlin would be going to a private school as soon as Cappie got in touch with some old family friends; and Casey was going to get a divorce from Jack. At first, Casey was afraid to bring up that decision, but soon found out that Catlin didn't mind losing Jack in her life. Catlin admitted that after the scene he had caused earlier that day that he frightened her a little.

It was all going well until Casey's phone rang. When she checked to see who it was Rusty's name registered.

"Hey Rusty!" she said answering the phone

"It was Cappie? It was Cappie all this time and you didn't tell me? I'm your brother! I cried when you said you didn't know who it was. I _asked_ you if it was him." Rusty's disappointed voice came in one breath

"Rusty, hold on—," but her brother wouldn't let her speak

"Hold on? What do you mean hold on? Jack just called me and told me the whole story! Casey, I even resorted to avoiding my brothers just so you wont feel bad every time I came home with a story to tell about how Beaver's heard from him! And then one day Jack calls me and tells me that my big brother, who happens to be my niece's real father, by the way, is back in civilization and you're living with him?"

In the middle of Rusty's lecture, Casey had already torn the phone away from her ear. He was talking way too loud and she really didn't want to hear it. Instead Cappie took the phone, grinning.

"You done, Spitter?"

"Cappie? It's really you! What are you doing with Casey? How come I didn't hear about this? Where are you guys?" Rusty suddenly shifted to a more cheerful tone

"Where are _you_? I've been asking Wade and Beaver about you. They said they haven't seen you in over a year, little bro" Cappie winked at Casey.

She was giggling silently.

"You guys are _so _weird. I'm going to the bathroom" Catlin announced

"I'm in Alaska right now, working on a top secret project."

"Right, so can you be here tomorrow?" Cappie asked

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?"

"We're holding a small gathering a couple of our close friends. I'll text you the address." Casey gave Cappie a questioning look as she heard his words

"Okay. Sure. What time do I have to be there?"

"Be here around seven?"

"Ok. Good to hear from you, Cappie"

"You too Spitter"

Cappie hung up.

"He's coming?" Casey asked disbelievingly

"Of course he's coming. I asked him too, didn't I?" Cappie casually stood up

"Hold on," Casey pulled him back down. "You got Rusty to agree to come here? He's just leaving his work there, just like that. No question's asked?"

"You looked so shocked, my beautiful one" he said staring into her eyes

"Cappie, this is _Rusty_ we're talking about. Mom and dad can barely get him to come to Thanksgiving dinner!"

"That's thanksgiving, love. _This_ is his big brother" with that, Cappie stood up and walked over to the phone and calling one of his people to reserve a small function room for a few guests, leaving a speechless Casey.

* * *

At precisely 7pm the next day, Casey found herself sitting at a round table beside her best friend, Ashleigh. Ashleigh was seated next to Calvin who was catching up with Rusty and Dale.

The three boys seemed to have some catching up to do.

Beside Dale was Beaver who had Cappie to his left. In between Cappie and Casey sat the youngest member invited to the dinner party

Although everyone was curious to why they were all there, as soon as they saw each other, they forgot all about their curiosity all throughout dinner.

As soon as the table was cleared Cappie broke the noise by clinking on his wine glass with his fork.

"Attention everyone, I have gathered you all here tonight to inform you that the beautiful girl sitting next to me is my daughter Catlin. I know most of you know this by now, but I just wanted to make it formal." Cappie started to sit down. Everyone's expression looked like as if Cappie had gone off his rocker.

before his bottom even grazed his chair, Cappie stood up once again.

"Oh yes, and I wanted everyone to be here when I did—this" Cappie said taking out a small pin bearing three symbols.

Ashleigh gasped excitedly, while the Beaver, Rusty and Calvin's eyes widened.

Dale didn't know what to make of it and Casey's expression was unreadable.

Catlin grabbed her father's hand, moving it towards her face for a closer look.

"What is it, dad?" she asked

"This, my darling daughter, is a Kappa Tau pin. I am going to pin your mother—if she will accept that is"

Casey's eyes watered, her hands covered her mouth as Cappie walked over to her.

"May I?" he asked

She didn't answer. She was just staring at the pin.

"Case, I know this is all going so fast, but if you've waited for eleven years—no, for _fourteen_ years, you'd understand. In that fourteen years, I painfully saw you with different men, some, for a time, I had even hated; I went through the torture of being your only solace when it came to your darkest hours; I fought my feelings because at the time I knew it was the right thing to do; I sealed deep, open wounds with hallow corks; I even got a chance to fight for your honor. But you know what Case?" Cappie guided her face by the chin so that he could look into her eyes.

"I would do it all again, over and over and over just to have you wake up beside me day after day."

Casey's tears left her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks.

She nodded.


	12. Locked Up

_Chapter 11: Locked Up_

Part of Catlin didn't understand wasn't going on, but her mother seemed happy to be accepting her father's proposal. Later that night, Casey explained to her that it was all part of the Greek tradition to be pinned and that there were three stages before marriage. It was lavaliering, pinning and then engagement.

Casey knew that Cappie was buying some time, waiting for the divorce before he formally proposed to her.

That night, as another part of the Greek tradition, Beaver and Rusty took Cappie out to do some form of torture to him. Usually, the brother who decided to pin a girl would keep it from his brothers to that they wouldn't give him a hard time.

Casey remembered when she was dating Cappie in their first year, when an active Kappa Tau pinned a Tri Pi and the brothers found out. They threw a huge party, but ended up dunking beer on the active's head in front of everyone.

So Casey found herself alone with a sleeping Catlin.

She decided to finally take out something from her bag that she had been longing to look at for quite some time. Her hand felt around inside the bag until she felt something velvet.

Taking it out, she saw the same box that Cappie had given her on the night of their graduation. She didn't know it at that time, but it was his going away present to her. It was the last thing he had given her before Catlin.

She opened the box and thumbed the letters engraved inside the cover.

_My Creed is Love and you are its only tenet_.

Cappie explained to her that those were word of John Keats. The thought back to that faithful night, and realized now that he had meant it. Cappie had been living his life according to his love for her.

When she told him that she was moving on, he respected that decision and quit bothering her. Well, except for that occasional moment or two; when she needed him, he would be there—no questions asked; when she hated him, he backed away; and when she wanted him back, there he stood, front and center, no apologies necessary, pin in hand.

At first, Casey was deadly afraid to accept his pin. After all, it had only been, short of one day, a week since they were together again. It seemed that it was all going too fast, and she wasn't sure that she was ready for everything all at once.

But then he stated his case. She realized that it was right, and that he was right.

It didn't matter that they weren't together for eleven years. The flame in her heart was never put out. This is what she was waiting for all her life—true love—the stuff fairytales were made of.

She had her Prince Charming, and she wasn't going to lose him again.

Casey also realized that he _had_ been fighting battles for quite a long time now.

Evan with his lavaliere, some boys she started dating and flirting with until the end of senior college, and just recently, Jack.

It was Cappie's turn. None of them worked out, no matter how solid the relationship got, because it was always Cappie.

Fate had it in for them, and unlike her, he never lost faith in that.

It dawned on her that it was time she gave herself a chance to be happy with him again. She didn't care about the security or where they would be tomorrow, she just knew that she wanted to be with him and Catlin for the rest of her days.

Casey picked up the tennis bracelet that was inside the box and put it on.

* * *

At around midnight, Casey heard Cappie come in. She checked turned on a lamp and smiled at him.

"Early night?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get home to you" he said sitting beside her

Their lips met, and Cappie couldn't help himself but deepen the kiss.

Casey giggled.

"Shh! Catlin's sleeping" he whispered motioning to their sleeping daughter beside her as he entwined his fingers with hers.

He saw it.

"Well hello. I haven't seen _you_ for quite some time." He fingered the bracelet

"I brought it with me but only decided to look at it tonight"

"Got you thinking?" It was just a question.

"Yeah, it got me thinking. It got me thinking about how I really don't deserve you. You're amazing Cap. I'm so happy to finally be with you" she said, hugging him

"Why thank you. You're not so bad yourself. And I'm happy too Case. You'll never know how much"

He kissed the top of her head.

"I better get some sleep. I have a meeting tomorrow" he said standing up.

"Oh? It's good that you're finally going to start working again. How many buildings have fallen from your mighty empire with you gone?" she joked

"Oh, the empire's fine. I was going to meet with my lawyers and see what they could do to help you with your divorce"

Casey's eyes twinkled.

"You're really serious about all this, aren't you, Cap?"

He was starting for the bathroom door, but made a U-turn, and walked back up to her.

"I would never kid about anything that involved you, Casey" he told her seriously.

* * *

The following day, Cappie was up at eight am, which was pretty early considering the fact that it was a Saturday and no one had to be dropped off in school. Naturally, Casey woke up too. They decided to let Catlin sleep in.

Cappie told Casey that she and Catlin should do something alone today, like shop for clothes. He had to be in two meetings that day. One was to see his lawyer about a divorce and the other one was to meet up with the dean of St. James' Catholic school for girls.

Casey and Catlin needed to shop anyway. Most of their clothes were being washed and they wouldn't dare go back to the house where Jack currently was.

Later that night, and fifteen paper bags later, mother and daughter entered their room in the Grandeur Hotel to find Cappie on the couch in front of the television, with a glass of scotch in hand.

"Hey dad!" Catlin ran to Cappie, hugging him

"Ah! There's my little girl!" he said putting down his poison

"It seems like my girls cleaned out the town" he eyed the packages that were carried by a bellboy behind Casey

She laughed. "Well, your daughter is much like her godmother. I really have no idea where she gets it. Thank you." Casey handed the man a twenty dollar bill when he put the packages down.

Cappie blushed. "I believe she gets that from my side. Hello there my beautiful one" he stood up and kissed her on the cheek. Casey then started taking out all the clothes and folding them, sorting them into piles.

"What did you mean by I got it from your side?" asked Catlin

"I mean, your great grandfather was quite the spender. He would buy me all these clothes and toys and gadgets, well, he would buy one of everything for himself too, of course. I think he was just using me so he wouldn't look funny with all that toys" Cappie joked

"Wow! So I bet you had a lot of fun with your clothes and toys!" Catlin's eyes widened

"Well, not really. You see, all I wanted ever since I was a kid was to hang out with my parents. I didn't want new things all the time. In fact, I remember that I would only wear clothes that they bought for me or I bought for myself. I didn't like wearing the clothes my grandfather gave me"

"Were they funny looking?"

"No, they looked good actually. Most of them were suits and collared shirts, but I didn't want to look like a robot"

Catlin's face scrunched up.

"What do you mean by robot, dad? Robots are made of metal and they don't wear clothes"

Cappie laughed.

"I mean, I wanted to be comfortable in what I was wearing. And I didn't want to look life everyone else like--," Cappie made the sound of a door with a rusty hinge at the same time going all stiff.

It was the little girl's turn to laugh.

* * *

That night, when Catlin was finally deep in slumber, Casey and Cappie cuddled up with each other in the couch.

"So, what happened today?" Casey asked him.

"Well, Catlin's got a huge shot of getting into St. James. She has to take a test next Tuesday and we have to submit her grades of last semester to the school. If she passes the test then she can start right after spring break."

"Oh, that's great!"

Cappie smiled weakly.

"What's wrong, Cap?" she noticed his lack of enthusiasm

"I got to speak to the lawyers this morning and they said that if Jack doesn't want to settle, we'd have to take the case to court. Is there anything in particular you want from him?"

She thought for a moment.

"My freedom to be with you" she said kissing his cheek softly

He smiled genuinely this time, but it wasn't his big, Cappie smile.

"No, really" he was serious

"No Cap. I took everything I needed with me. Frankly, when I left, I wasn't sure that I was coming back"

"Okay, good" Cappie relaxed. "So I can tell them to tell him that he can keep everything?"

"Yes. Why did you look so worried?" Casey asked suspiciously

"Well, I didn't want you keeping anything that reminded you of him. You can, of course…" his voice trailed off then he sighed. "Case, I really can't wait for all of this to be over. I want you to be mine, just mine once and for all. No more Evan, Max or Jack. Just you me and Catlin, one small happy family" there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Casey hugged him.

"I love you Cappie. I always have. The moment we broke up, I put my heart in a cage and gave you the key. You were always the only one who could set it free" she said without letting go of him. She was done with letting him go.


	13. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

_**1 year later**_

Casey opened her eyes to the sound of waves rolling and the sunlight seeping through the curtains. She tried to shift positions but there was a weight on her torso that was holding her back. It wasn't too heavy that she couldn't move. She turned around and everything came flooding back.

Beside her, sound asleep was her husband, Cappie. It was the first day of their honeymoon and the rest of their lives together. At the moment, they were in Hawaii for their week's trip. The truth was, they could have gone anywhere in the world until anytime, but the thought of being away for so long, for so far from their daughter, scared Cappie a bit. Missing out on the first ten years, he had been extra involved in Catlin's life for the past year and he was rather attached. Casey often warned him that he would have a hard time letting her go when the time came. To which Cappie would respond with a: "Who says I'm letting her go ever?" Upon hearing this, Catlin's eyes would widen and she would then beg her father to take it back.

Casey softly kissed Cappie's sleeping lips.

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of her. This was where they were meant to be, in each other's arms forever and ever.

"Good morning, beautiful" Cappie said groggily

She kissed him passionately as a response. When the kiss ended, Cappie laughed.

"Definitely a good morning"

"I don't think I'll ever have bad days again, Cap" she said as she snuggled onto his chest.

"Me either, Case" he tightened his grip around her body as if he was afraid that she would float away.

"Hey Cap?" she asked him, not bothering to look up

"Mmm?" his eyes were closed again

"Are you happy?" Cappie's eyelids shot up faster than the speed of light.

He made her face him.

"To have you in my arms, this close and having you mine and mine alone? Casey, I don't think there could be anything else in the world to make me a happier man than I already am. All this money that we have, I could flush it down the drain right now and I would still be the luckiest person I know"

Her tears watered at his words. She knew that it was what he was feeling, that was how she felt too. Besides, ever since her divorce with Jack became final, Cappie wouldn't stop reminding her and Catlin about how happy he was.

Casey hugged him back, not allowing even air to come between them.

She fingered her wedding ring, remembering the scripted inscription inside it:

_Faith and Fate C&C_

* * *

**A/N: **Probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. Then again the sequel of this sequel is up! **Magic of Love.** I hope you check it out!

Btw, to Carlaa!, the girl who reviewed my story, can you please pm or email me (email's in my profile), I didn't quite get what you said :) And you didn't leave your email address :)


End file.
